Lunar Spell
by brewer235
Summary: Just a wholesome tale of a princess and her dominating desire for her Monster king.


**(Hello Readers! First of all, this story is a request from Brave Kid, so credit where its due. Secondly its so late! I literally finished this up at like 2 in the morning lol so I am exhausted. It took me many scrapped stories to finally find a Moon Toffee story I could manage since personally I just find it hard for some reason to pair them. Though When I threw them into my Monstar story it was a lot easier for me. So in a sense, this is a prequel to my Earth Adventures of MonStar story, so I hope you all enjoy it. I think I have one more One-Shot scratching at my mind to do before I update my gravity fall's story, and I'm prob gonna just finish that one up too. ANYWAY I'm really tired and as always, if you do enjoy this story please leave a review letting me and Brave Kid know, or drop me a PM with your thoughts and what you might want to see in the future and as always ENJOY!)**

Hekapoo sighed as she sat down at the tavern. The bartender seeing her, poured her usual dring as she let out a sigh plopping her head on the bar. It had been a long week at work, and she was hoping to blow off some "Steam" tonight, but ALL of her booty calls were unavailable, leaving her pent-up and frustrated. Hekapoo sighed, picking up her drink and quickly downing it as the bartender poured her another one. As Hekapoo started to down her next drink, she looked across the bar, seeing a strange sight. A hooded woman sat by herself, head down with a small fruit drink in front of her. Hekapoo recognized those robes as she scooped up her drink walking down and sitting by her.

"Don't think I've seen you here before.." She smirked looking over as the woman jumped in surprise. "He...Hekapoo!" She fumbled her drink before recomposing herself. "So what brings the queen of Mewni to a bar like this? You could be drinking the finest drinks at the castle.." Moon reached over, covering Hekapoo's mouth as her hood fell back, revealing her long pale blue hair. "Keep your voice down! I don't want people knowing me here..." Hekapoo glared at Moon as she blushed to remove her hands. "S...Sorry...I just...had to get away for a bit.." Hekapoo chuckled "I'm surprised you could, you have only been married a year, but I know toffee is very protective of you, always making sure you have everything you need, making sure your safe, all your events are planned and prepared..."

Moon groaned planting her head on the bar "I know...dont remind me.." Hekapoo gulped down some of her drink. "Whats wrong with you? Your always a stickler for making sure everything is on time and planned out." Moon let out a sigh rolling her head over "I...dont want to talk about it..." Hekapoo shrugged gulping down another drink as the bartender brought another one, her thoughts returning to whom she could call for some "Fun" tonight.

"It's just! I don't know!" Moon blurted out catching Hekapoo by surprise as she bounced in her seat. "Toffee is great! You know? He is kind and sweet, and so caring and attentive to me and the kingdom, but I mean...its with everything though, even in...bed..." Hekapoo's flame perked a bit as she secretly glanced over at Moon. "I mean...I just...he always so collective and confident with himself...I wish..." Moon groaned again as hekapoo slammed down her drink, sliding herself beside Moon as she wrapped her arms around her, moving her lips to her ear, leaving moon blushing in surprise.

"That you could show him who is REALLY in charge? Tie him up in your chambers and break him? Make him beg for you to give him sweet release as you remind him of whom he belongs too?" Moon's heart was racing, and her breath was quickening as Hekapoo's words caressed her mind, filling it with the images of what she desired. "Having all that power over him...over his body. So of course..if he decides to "Misbehave" you'll have to punish him.." Moon let out a moan, gasping as she felt Hekapoo's hands travel down her pants underneath her robes, diving her finger's into her now soaked fold before pulling them out and to her lips. "I think I can help you." She whispered, licking her juices from her fingers.

 **THE NEXT NIGHT**

Toffee Moon and Hekapoo all sat at the dining table, Toffee casually cutting into his food as he looked up and Moon and Hekapoo. "So remind me, dear, why Hekapoo is joining us tonight?" He raised his eyebrow as Moon chuckled "Well..you see..we have some, high commision stuff...to talk about..so we thought..you know..why not have a girls night too?" Hekapoo rolled her eyes picking up a leg of meat as she tore into it. "I see.." Toffee reached over grabbing his napkin as he wiped his mouth. "Now Moon, you know you can tell me if something is" Toffee fell face first into his food, unconscious as Moon grinned. "Yes! The sleep spell worked! Ill have to thank glossaryck later for it!" Moon started to get up from her seat as Hekapoo continued eating. "Hekapoo come on! It doesn't last forever." She groaned. "Look, IM still hungry, and this is good food." She continued eating away as Moon sighed, sitting back down to finish her meal as well.

 **LATER...**

Toffee groaned as he came too, quickly attempting to regain his bearings, he found himself in a familiar setting, his bedroom. The first thing he noticed was his arms and legs were bound to the bed. Toffee let out a smirk, being a septarian his strength made breaking such weak chains a breeze, however, as he pulled at his bindings, he found they would not budge one bit. "Don't bother, they are magically enchanted, you can't break them. Toffee looked down to the end of the bed seeing Moon, standing in nothing but her panties as Toffee let out a sigh. "Oh, this is your doing? You know if you wanted me tied up all you had to do.." Moon snapped her fingers, sealing Toffee's mouth as his words muffled.

"Not a word dear." Toffee rolled his eyes before the sound of a door rolled through the room. "Hekapoo emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing as she walked over to Moon. "Look's like your pet is up." She teased as Toffee gave her a cold stare. "Now what's with that look? Moon is the one who bound you, not me." Toffee let out a sigh, realizing it was best to let them have their childish game, not even caring that his clothes had been stripped away, besides, he had endured much in his lifetime, so it wasn't like this was a huge deal for him. "You see Toffee." Hekapoo cooed as two of her clones appeared from the sides of the bed.

"Moon there has been a little...unsatisfied, and feel's her love life could use a little more.."Control" She winked as her clones climbed onto the bed, moving down between Toffee's legs as they began working on his member and ball's. Toffee, of course, had no problem maintaining his composure, tho in truth he didn't mind indulging Moon in this little fantasy of her's after all he was her king, however, that didn't mean he couldn't make her work a bit for it. Of course, Hekapoo came fully prepared for such a reaction as the flames of her clones head's began to grow, heating Toffee and the room up.

"Oh my, is it getting a bit hot in here?" Hekapoo teased. Toffee couldn't help but feel a bit nervous after all not many people knew that septarians were cold-blooded, so hot and warm places usually made it impossible for them not to relax and lose focus. "Now not fair he gets all the fun." The original Hekapoo whispered too Moon as she moaned, feeling Hekapoo's hands caress along her skin, gently cupping her breast as her other hand traveled into her panties.

Hekapoo was looking forward to this greatly, not only being able to blow off some pent-up sexual frustration but doing it with a cutie like Moon as well, though she had to admit, she wouldn't mind taking a ride on Toffee's impressive tool, though that privilege was for Moon alone. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a sweet treat like Moon though, as Hekapoo cupped Moon's cheek pulling her into a deep kiss as her hot hands massaged her breast and fingered her soaked pussy. Toffee began feeling a sense of doubt as his member began to stiffen, after all, he was already attracted to Moon's radiant beauty, add to that the sight of her being ravaged by another woman there was little he could do to resist getting aroused.

The heat in the room only grew as her clones finally had a treat of their own to enjoy. They sandwiched Toffee's cock between their breasts as they both licked along the side's of it. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the show...though I wouldn't enjoy it too much." One teased as Hekapoo pushed Moon onto the bed, reaching for her panties as she slid them down her legs before smirking as she tossed them onto Toffe's nose. "I hope you don't mind holding onto those." Hekapoo licked her lips before diving between Moon's legs making her moan out as she gripped the sheets.

At this point, Toffee was beginning to sweat bullets as he now had the scent of Moon's panties stuck on his nose, his more primal instincts beginning to stir within him as he closed his eyes attempting to shift his focus elsewhere. "Whats the matter Tof? Having trouble handling the heat?" One clone teased. Soon both clones were taking turns swallowing down Toffe's cock, while Hekapoo's tongue explored Moon's depths. After having her fill of Moon Hekapoo pulled Moon up, easily lifting her over Toffee as the clones moved away. "Id say Toffee is ready to be broken in now don't you think?" Hekapoo whispered in Moon's ear as she slowly lowered her down on his cock. "And remember Moon, don't be gentle."

With that Hekapoo began Massaging Moon's breasts as she started to bounce herself on Toffee's cock. "F..Fuck yes!" Moon moaned as Hekapoo's clone's moved back in, their tongues tracing along both Moon's skin and Toffee as they stimulated them both further. Moon was in pure ecstasy, seeing Toffee all bound up and at her will, trying so hard to resist her as she moved faster and faster on his cock. Hekapoo and her clones only helped to heighten the experience. Try as Toffee did, the feeling of his cock being impaled into the soaked furnace of Moon's pussy was proving his ultimate downfall. Finally, he had enough of their game, once he finished their fun would be over, and he could get out of this indecent predicament. Toffee began moving his hips as best he could in sync with Moon's trying to finish as quickly as he could as she rode him like a warnicorn.

Soon Toffee finally found himself at his peak as he steadied himself to blast his load deep inside her. With one powerful upward thrust Toffee braced as his cock twitched and throbbed, only for...nothing. Toffee gripped what little of the sheets he could as he grunted through his magical gag. "Awwww whats wrong? Feeling a little...backed up?" Hekapoo's teased as she pinched at Moon's nipples. "That's a relief because I don't remember Moon telling you to cum yet did she?" Moon moaned as she continued to ride his stiff throbbing cock. "No! I didn't!" She moaned out. "And I think...you need...to be...punished...for trying." Moon gasped, reaching behind her as she gripped Hekapoo's hair, her juices squirting out as her walls tightened around Toffee's cock in her orgasm.

Toffee laid there, sweating in fear as Hekapoo's clones rubbed their breasts up and down his body, heating him even more as Moon let his cock pop free of her burning oven, leaving him thrusting into the air. Toffee has lived for hundreds of year's and never once felt such fear and doubt until now. His body was perpetually stuck on the edge of climax. Every touch, every kiss, and lick, and stroke sending him into an orgasm that couldn't come. The only remedy insight would be to flee, but his bindings made escape impossible and the more he climaxed, the harder and harder it was becoming for him to reason, his mind focusing more and more on blowing his pent-up loads. Moon trembled and panted as she reached down, taking Toffee's cock and stroking it. "I hope you're not done, cuz I'm just getting started..." Moon smirked before Hekapoo's clones moved to suckle her breasts as she stroked him faster. "Mmmm yes.." Moon moaned, the real Hekapoo stepping out for a glass of water, leaving the three to continue playing with their bound up toy.

 **SIX HOURS LATER.**

Moon panted, laying in the arms of two Hekapoo clones as they kissed and caressed her body. In front of her, Toffee was moaning, thrusting his hips wildly as Hekapoo teased his cock with her fingers. "Mmmmmmm so pent up...it's just a shame you can't take order's well...you'll learn though." She smiled getting off the bed as Moon stood too her feet, walking over to the bed and crawling onto it. "Now...I'm gonna give you ONE last chance tonight dear." Moon moved her hand down to her fold, her whole body covered with the sexual juices of her and Hekapoo, mixed with sweat from the now sauna of a room they were in. "If you can't be a good little boy and follow my orders' your going to be blue balled all night, and I MIGHT let you cum in the morning. Of course, I'm sure Hekapoo won't mind...keeping you edged the whole time.." Hekapoo licked her lips as her clones gulped down some water and chatted away in the corner. "Trust me; I've got plenty of clones." Moon waived her hand's the chains binding Toffee to the bed went limp as they unshackled.

The moment Toffee felt his shackles loosen he immediately leaped towards Moon, desperate to grab her and pump her full of his vicious seed. "Stop." Moon raised her hand, and as if bound by command, Toffee stopped dead in his tracks, body trembling and mouth practically foaming with lush and desperation. "Moon smiled as she laid back, spreading her legs wide for him. "I think you need to put that mouth of yours too good use, now get to work." She commanded as Toffee frantically scooped up his rear into his hand as he drove his long tongue deep into her folds, gulping and slurping down all her juices as his tongue assaulted her inner walls. Moon reached down grabbing his messy hair as she moaned and squealed in delight. "Fuck Yes! More! Devour me Toffee!" As Toffee obeyed he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward, still just as desperate to blow his massively backed up load. Moon tightly wrapped her legs around his head, feeling another orgasm approach as she gasped and moaned out. "FFFUUUCCCKKK!" Moon moaned as she squirted all over Toffee's face. THIS was what she had been waiting so long for, to have Toffee at her mercy and command, she LOVED it.

Moon panted and gasped, running her hands through her sweat soaked hair. "I think It's time." Moon panted as she tapped Toffee on the head, signaling him to set her down. "For one last orgasm." She cooed into his ear as she stood up on the bed, pulling Toffee to his feet with her finger on her chin before guiding his hands to her legs. Letting him lift her up as he lifted her legs high. "Now give me a good fucking" She smiled as Toffee lowered her onto his cock, easily holding her as he pulled her up and down his cock with brutal force and speed like his own living fleshlight. Moon was in heaven riding his lizard cock throne as she reaches her hands behind her back and Toffee's head. "Yes! I'm so close! Harder! HARDER!" Moon moaned as Hekapoo, and her clones climbed onto the bed, gathering around in awe as they watched the wild fucking in front of them. With a small tap of Moon's fingers on his head, Toffee's silence was broken as he moaned and gasped Moon's name.

"Now who are you only going to cum for?" Moon moaned. "YOU!" Toffee growled continuing his wild thrusts. "And WHEN are you going to cum?" Moon bit her lip, riding on the edge of what she could feel would be the most amazing orgasm of her life. "WHEN YOU COMMAND!" Toffee howled as he shoved himself balls deep into her with every thrust, ramming his tip inside her womb. "Now what would you like to do?" Moon gasped as Toffee gave one hard thrust, slamming himself into her womb. "CUM! PLEASE LET ME CUM!" Moon moaned out nearly drowning out Toffee's moan. "DO IT!" Moon cried as the floodwalls finally broke. Both Toffee and Moon squealing as his cum exploded into her. Hekapoo and her clones stared in shock as Moon's stomach immediately swelled with the sheer amount of Toffee's seed being poured into her. In a matter of seconds, she looked like she was nine months full with a child as they both gasped and drolled with mind-numbing ecstasy. Toffee's cock still pumping cum into her, it began spilling out down his cock and onto the bed, quickly pooling beneath them until the last of his pent up loads had finally been released.

Having finally gotten the release he had begged for Toffee's body gave out, as he fell back onto the bed Hekapoo quickly moved forward to catch Moon whom he had dropped. After letting out a relieved sigh she looked down at the pregnant looking Moon, her eyes glazed over with pleasure as she trembled and moaned, lost in a sexual high. "Glad to see you enjoyed yourself." She commented as Moon mumbled and moaned. Hekapoo and her clones carried Moon off to the bath, helping her "Unload" Toffee's spunk and clean off, though Moon was barely hanging on to consciousness as Hekapoo carried her down to their living room. "Ho...Holy fuck..." Moon moaned as Hekapoo laid her down, pulling a blanket over her. "Pretty great right? Though I will say, you may need to work on YOUR stamina just a bit, after all, I and my clones won't help forever." Moon grumbled happily as she snuggled against the couch. "Yeah...I know...I hope...he remembers..whos in charge.." With that, Moon drifted off into deep sleep as Hekapoo giggled, snuggling herself next to Moon's naked form as she wrapped her into an embrace, resting her hands on her tummy. "I get the feeling you are going to be carrying a little "Proof" of who is in charge before you know it."

Hekapoo whispered to herself before nuzzling against Moon's ear. "Besides...Toffee has much training ahead before we're done with him."


End file.
